


One Night

by astrologiix



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Blood Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humiliation, Light Bondage, Masochism, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrologiix/pseuds/astrologiix
Summary: You wake up to a crash outside... little do you know, you're in for one hell of a night.





	One Night

A crash from outside your window makes your eyes snap open and you blink lazily at the ceiling, rubbing sleep out of your eyes. 

“What now?” you ask, walking slowly to look out the window, the fog of sleep still clouding your mind. It was probably one of the feral cats of the neighborhood knocking down a plant or something. The moon illuminates the garden outside your window and sure enough, one of the pots has been knocked off the shelf. You sigh and make a mental note to clean it up in the morning. 

Before you can turn around to head back to bed, a rough hand covers your mouth. Your hands instinctively go to pull it away but it’s no use and your struggling dissipates all tiredness from your mind.

“Shhh… shhh. We don’t need to make this any harder than it has to be,” a raspy voice whispers in your ear, sending chills down your spine. You lower your hands cautiously and the stranger loosens his grip on your mouth. 

“What do you want?” You whisper and he laughs against your neck.

“Everything... but as long as you play nice, I’ll let you keep your life,” he whispered and you feel a blade tracing its way up your torso. After a quick glance downward, you realize it’s not a simple blade at all, but a scythe with a blood red eye glinting as it surveys your face.

“ _ She is weak, Kayn, _ ” it says, the low voice soaked with malice. Kayn doesn’t reply and tightens his grip around you, causing you to struggle weakly against him as he drags you to the bed and throws you down onto it. 

“Hel-!”

Before you can finish, his hand is back over your mouth.

“I  _ told _ you to play nice, sweetheart, but if you want to put up a fight, I’ll just have to show you how worthless it is to try,” Kayn growls and you whimper. With one hand, he rips your shirt open, causing you to gasp. He smirks and stuffs the cloth into your mouth. You try to mumble around it, but no sound escapes and your eyes widen.

“That’s better,” he says and drags his clawed hand down your exposed chest, causing droplets of blood to bubble to the surface despite how light his touch was. You breathe in sharply at the sudden pain and squirm against him. 

Kayn laughs and hooks a claw under your underwear, slicing it open. As the cold air hits your exposed clit, you realize in dismay that you’re actually wet.

“Oh, so you’re enjoying yourself, sweetheart?” Kayn teases, dipping his head down to take one of your nipples into his mouth. You moan against the gag, but shake your head in defiance.

“But look at how wet your tight cunt is… it’s almost like you’re begging me to fuck you…” He says, pressing a finger at your entrance. You can’t help but lift your hips upwards to meet his touch, but he pulls back, denying you the privilege. 

“So, now you’re impatient, huh?” He says and bites your nipple lightly, causing you to squirm. “If I take the gag out, do you promise to be a good girl for me?” 

You hesitate, but the feeling of his fingers rolling your nipples sends you over the edge. You nod feverishly and a vicious grin spreads across his face. Once the gag is gone from your mouth, he wraps his hand around your throat, cutting off your breath and you lurch upwards. 

“Just remember… I’m the one in charge here,” he growls and lets go. You pant, catching your breath and look up at Kayn. His black eyes are filled with dangerous lust and seeing the greed in his smile makes you moan involuntarily. 

You feel something against you and your gaze suddenly snaps down to see Kayn’s cock pressed between your lips. Your breath hitches in your throat as you take in the size of it. Before you have time to comprehend the situation, he slams himself inside you and you throw your head back, biting down on your lip to muffle a scream.

“Enjoying yourself, slut?” Kayn asks, pounding into you. You’re unable to respond and he laughs, picking up pace and digging his nails into you. Your vision goes blurry as the pain overwhelms you, coupled with the pleasure of feeling his cock buried inside you.

“K-kayn,” you moan, enjoying the feeling of his name on your tongue and he growls in response, slamming hard into you. You arch your back in ecstasy and wrap your legs around his back to steady yourself.

“God, you’re such a fucking whore, moaning like that to a stranger’s cock,” Kayn pants as he thrusts into you. “You like being used like this, don’t you? What a dirty slut…”

His words are driving you crazy and you feel warmth and pleasure collecting at your core. A wet moan escapes your mouth as he wraps his hand around your throat again, though not as hard as before. A deep and feral sound escapes him as his thrusts become slower but deeper, rocking the bed as you grip the sheets so hard your knuckles turn white. 

All at once, your vision goes white and you lurch upwards, a shrill moan filling the room. You feel him finish inside you as your vision clears and the pressure around your throat decreases. He pulls out slowly, a strand of cum connecting you two until it breaks, falling onto your mattress. You’re breathing heavily, dizzy and unable to focus as you watch Kayn dress himself and pick up his scythe from where it had rested against your desk.

“W-wait, where are you going?” You manage to mumble and Kayn smirks, ignoring the question, and exits the room before you can reply. Before you have the chance to think about the events of the night, exhaustion racks your brain and your eyes flutter closed and you descend into fitful dreams of a particular shadow reaper.

 


End file.
